Lithium-ion batteries are a type of rechargeable battery in which a lithium-ion moves between a negative electrode and a positive electrode. Lithium-ion batteries are commonly used in consumer electronics. In addition to uses for consumer electronics, lithium-ion batteries are growing in popularity for defense, automotive, and aerospace applications because of their high energy density.
The process of lithium-ion insertion and extraction can result in large volume expansion and contraction in some high capacity negative electrodes. This expansion and contraction can approach three hundred percent, which may make the positive and negative electrodes prone to cracking as the battery cycles between charging and discharging.